DRW Mjroady
Wassup, I'm just Mjroady! I laugh a LOT, I am ADDICTED to Dead Rising, and I also love COD Zombies! What you can call me: Mjroady or Mj or Roady, Speedo or SpeedoMonkey, The Cyan Guy (It's my fav color), DR Dead Rising My Favourite Game Series: 1. Jak and Daxter: Although I no longer even play PlayStation games, when my mother purchased me this game and a PS2 for one of my birthdays, I freaked out by playing it so much lol. However, High Impact Games screwed everything up on it. NaughtyDog 4 Life! My favourite game in the series was Jak 3, and my favourite characters were Jak, Daxter, Sig, and Erol. 2. Call of Duty Zombies: Yes, I hate regular COD because it's for little kids, however, this is one of my favourite series, and I don't care what anyone says. It is a highly-intelligent and unique paradoxed storyline, that is based on TONS of history and myths, and has astonishing gameplay. I play this often, and I even post gameplays of it to YouTube. My favourite characters: Richtofen, Weasel, Nikolai, Dempsey, Marlton, and Marlton. Maybe Russman as well. Favourite Maps: Der Riese, Mob of The Dead, Die Rise, Shi No Numa, Nacht Der Untoten, FIVE, Moon, and Verukkt. Dead Ops Arcade is fun on my tablet as well. 3. Dead Rising: I of course love the story, but I mainly play it because I love Zombies and sandbox. I remember picking up DR2 a couple years back, and playing it and loving it. I forgot about hearing about the series in GameInformer once, but I still loved it lol. I reached Level 50 on DR2, and I also got a modded file on Xbox. I played the game often, and later bought DR1. Despite everyone else's loving opinion of DR1, I'm not really into it. Survivors suck, the physcos are TOO strong lol, and I have a phobia of chanters and satanic cults, so I had a HUGE hiatus on the game. I play the game if I'm bored, but I'm only Level 22, so yeah lol. I also picked up Off The Record last summer, and I was mentored on the whole series by HumanRipper65, who is a great friend. We spent WEEKS on the game lol. I'm Level 50, and I'm like top 300 or 400 in PP or Kills (I forgot lol). I loved Sandbox and the Theme Park. However, that disc is cracked (If I was desperate enough, I would line the cracks up like I did with other games lol). Plus HumanRipper's Xbox broke :( I have not talked to him except on Facebook, and will re-unite with him on the Xbox One. Now, my favourite Characters: Chuck, Frank, Gordon, Slappy, the Clown on OTR, Otis, Leon Bell, and TONS more lol. My favourite Weapons: Lightsaber, Pole Weapon, knife gloves, paddlesaw. 4. The Tony Hawk Series: I grew up on these things! I loved Tony and Bam and just the cheesy little easter eggs! I played them on PS2, but I also have American Wasteland on Xbox 360, and love it even though many hate it. The best TH series though, is Underground. The cheat codes were awesome, too. However, the versions where you use a board SUCK! I also enjoy GTA, Minecraft, Halo, StarWars Battlefront, Lego Games, Midnight Club, and a few others. My Personal Life: I'm currently in High-School, and I game A LOT. No, I am not a no-lifer, I have a lot of friends, but I'm no prep either. I love music, especially rap. But not ghetto kind. I enjoy Eminem, Lupe Fiasco, Asap Rocky, Nas, Andre 3000, Macklemore, B.O.B., Drake when he wasn't ghetto, pre-2009 Lil Wayne, and I also really like Dubstep. I have a HUGE HATRED of country, unless it's Johnny Cash, and I'm not really a rock-music guy, though some is ok. I also like Bruno Mars, and Justin Timberlake. The celebs I like are Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, and Jennifer Lawrence. I am currently writing gaming parodies and posting gameplay on a little channel I like to call,"TheSpeedoMonkey". Here's a Link: CLICK HERE My Gaming Accomplishments: I have tons of stuff the Zombies devs put in Cod Zombies, most notably Nuketown Zombies. I also have tons of famous followers on Twitter, most notably COD Zombies Devs or some famous rappers and singers. I also tweet with the official DR page A LOT! Friend Bios: If you meet someone in my party or something, you may need a bio. Here: Mace: My really fun British friend. In his 20's. Pryme: His gamertag is PrymeCutz, and he's my CODZ Hispanic friend. Sorvix: A weirdo who thinks he's good at gaming, yet he sucks. He's obsessed with COD Multiplayer, and I mainly love screwing around and annoying him. Alex: He's my Russian-American friend who can't talk right, but he hacks a ton of people. I annoyed him by saying his grandpa was Victor Reznov (BO1 Character), and me and him fight a lot because he's a ginger with an afro. He has weird gt's. '' '''The Typhoons:' A clan of friends, Ricardo is leader. Ricardo is a strange white kid, who sounds weird, and he's gay. Watch out. Dave is nice, but may be gay, and Laney is a gay dude who sucks at rapping. FSG Taco: A nice redneck, but he's not the best at gaming. It'sFromMars: He plays ALL ZOMBIE-RELATED GAMES, and he's generally a good guy. HumanRipper: My Old Friend, who I played DR with A LOT. I miss him. Ng Myth: My south African friend, he's still in Africa, but is coming back soon. He's chubby, and sometimes acts gay. Raider: A fun-loving guy. He's not the best at gaming though. TreyE is one of his good buddies. '' '''Vic and S2uupid:' They are some good CODZ buddies, we did our first EE together. I never play with them though. Tonan Barberian is one of them too. Woodster: Ricardo's older brother, who has been addicted to Runecape for 15 years and has spent most of his parent's fortune on it. He still doesn't have a job. And can't talk right. Lead Gamer: My Chinese-American friend who has a Kinect Mic. Jay Slave: My black friend, he's a younger kid, but he's decent at Minecraft.